The Royal Friendship
by ohdearbabybird
Summary: Collection of fics and drabbles written to celebrate the growing friendship of Captain Charming.
1. Little Princess

**AN: So every week I'll be participating in Captain Charming Friday. That means a new Captain Charming fic/drabble each week! WOO! Hope you'll stick around to watch this duo's friendship blossom. Reviews are always welcome and appreciate! :) Do it for Killian goat-milk Jones!**

His phone buzzed on the night-table, the murmurs arousing him from his sleep. Quickly, he grabbed it and made his way out of the bedroom so that he wouldn't wake up Mary Margaret. He had to adjust his eyes to the bright glare of the screen. _Killian Jones calling…_

He quickly answered the call, fearing that a call this late at night meant either danger or an emergency. "Hello," he whispered anxiously, "Is Emma okay? Is the-"

"All's fine, mate. Sorry to rouse you from your slumber."

"It's okay, what's up?" David took a deep breath knowing that everyone was safe and okay.

"I know Emma will share this with you and Lady Snow tomorrow, but tonight we found out- it's going to be a girl." Even over the phone, Killian's voice could not keep out the new father's awe and excitement.

A rush of breath escaped David, his heart pounding with happiness, his face breaking out into the biggest grin, "A girl," he whispered to himself, saying the words aloud to affirm its reality. A little granddaughter, he thought to himself. He could only imagine his wife's reaction once she heard the news- she would be beside herself, fluttering about wanting to buy everything in sight for her.

"Aye, a wee little lass." Killian whispered, happiness seeping from every word he spoke. "As beautiful, and kind, and brilliant as her mother."

"And she'll have you wrapped around her finger from the day she's born," David told Killian knowingly.

"Aye, and you as well, don't even bother denying it!"

David smiled to himself, knowing full well that no truer words could be said. This little girl would have both men under her spell, and with that David realized, "Killian, we're going to need to buy a shotgun."


	2. Snowball Fight

**AN: This fic was dedicated to a tumblr follower who was actually the one to introduce me to Captain Charming Fridays! Here have some fluff + Captain Charming + Jones Family fun! Thanks for reading! As always, any and all feedback is appreciated. Do it for Killian GoatMilk Jones!**

He snuggled deeper into the covers and wrapped the so called "heated blanket" tighter around his and Emma's bodies. A cold draft found its way into their bedroom and the chill prompted Emma to tuck her body tighter against his. Emma hummed in contentment against his chest and his eyes started to droop as his body relaxes and drifts back to sleep.

THWACK. The window behind the headboard vibrates and jolts Killian awake from that place where he's just about to slip back into a dream state. Meanwhile, Emma grunts in ignorance and continues to sleep beside him, but Killian's senses have been aroused. He's pretty sure that sound wasn't a result of the wind blowing, and he's first to accept that perhaps he's acting a bit paranoid, but who could blame him- after all this is Storybrooke.

THWACK. The window shifts again and Killian gently moves Emma off of his chest back onto her pillow without waking her up. She can be quite grumpy when she's been woken up, especially on days where she can sleep in. He carefully gets out of bed without jostling it too much and he arranges the pillows besides Emma so that in her slumbered state, she won't notice his absence. As he makes his way to the living room, he notices Emma shifts in her sleep, reaching for him, and then grabbing the pillow he placed beside her, believing it to be him. Since the first time they've spent the night together, it's been difficult for either of them to sleep without the other by their side. The thought of that makes him smile, despite the brisk air of the house, a sharp contrast to the warmth that he left behind.

He notices a white blanket of snow has covered the town of Storybrooke, the snow storm they were expecting, did arrive and make fall last night. He admires how the sun's glint off the snow casts a sparkle across the yard and how the droplets of snow have traced down the windowpanes and have turned into miniature icicles due to the frost. He must have gotten lost in his admiration because he's startled by a flash of snow coming towards his direction.

He shifts his focus and tilts his head trying to figure out where this snowball came from when he sees a figure standing in front of the sun resembling the charming prince.

Killian walks over to the front door of the cottage, ready to berate his mate for causing a ruckus and potentially waking up the Jones family. Neither his wife nor his little lass were amenable creatures when their sleep was disturbed. He quickly opened the door and yelled out, "OY! DAVE, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"

David laughed at the sight of his son-in-law (it was still weird to think of him that way) in his flannel pajamas, his hair sticking up in all different directions, and his fuzzy slippers. "What's the matter Killian? Too old for a good ol' fashioned snowball fight?"

Killian scowled at David, the damn bastard was smug with himself knowing that he got under Killian's skin. "You serious, mate? You're the one that's been throwing snow at our bedroom window?"

David looked proud of himself as he nodded. Snow (and not his wife, thank you very much) brought out the little child in him, and since the news of the first snowfall hit town, he's been buzzing with excitement. "I'm serious. Come on, ditch the slippers and get your snow boots!"

Killian glanced first at the prince, and then back to the hallway leading to his nice, warm bed. "Bloody hell mate, can't this wait a couple of hours? You know maybe not at the crack of dawn?"

"Huh, funny that's what Snow said too when I tried to get her to come out. NOPE- this is the best time for snowball fights! Come on!"

Killian shook his head with a smile, seems his daughter's persistence was not a trait she only inherited from her mother, but her grandfather as well.

"Alright, Dave. Give me a couple minutes and I'll meet you outside. But keep it down- you don't want to wake them up!"

He shuts the door to cheers coming from the prince outside and makes his way back to the bedroom to change to a more appropriate attire. As he was about to reach his and Emma's room, he heard a little voice call out for him, "Papa?"

Ah, it seems his princess was awake. He took a glance into her room, the little lass, bundled up with blankets, her head peeking up from under the covers. Her little black ringlets all mussed up from her sleep as she wiped her eyes trying to wake up. He walked over to the bed, her arms reaching up for him. "Good morning, little duckling. Why are you up so early?"

"I want to go play out in the snow, Papa! Please, can you go out with me?" She grabbed his face in her little hands, her eyes just like Emma's. He knew any chance of him saying no was futile, just like he was to her mother.

He smiled at her and she clapped her hands in delight as she scurried out of his arms and off the bed to get ready.

They made their way outside and not a moment too soon, he saw a shadow from his right. "Don't you dare throw that snowba-goddammit!" Too late. Little giggles came from the smaller body standing next to him. David lifted Ava into the air as they giggled over Killian's misfortune.

"You'll pay for that mate!" David grabbed Ava by the hand and led her to under the tree so that they could make their own snowballs and take refuge from any attack.

Soon, a full out snowball fight erupted between David and Killian, with Ava standing off to the side, her little laughs filling the air at watching her father and grandfather squabble and dive after one another.

Poised for attack from their respective bases, a voice rang out, "Got room for one more?" Snow appeared, decked out in her snow gear, her nose pink from the cold, her little bangs pushing out from the beanie.

"This battle is no longer equitable, with you having Lady Snow at your side!" Killian piped from his post.

Snow grinned as she made her way over to Killian's base, "But, who said I'm joining his team?"

And for the rest of the day even after the fight, they were subjected to David's whines of bewailing and bellyaching that _he_ didn't get to be on Killian's team.


	3. It Must Run in the Family

**AN: Happy Captain Charming Friday to all of you, lovely readers! We all know I'm a sucker for Papa! Killian.  
** **Summary: The first day of school is nervewracking for everyone, even for the son of Captain Hook.**

An early riser, long before his days as a Captain allows him now the chance for a regular morning routine- to sit at his kitchen table, his hands wrapped around the mug of coffee, as he listens to the ripples of the seas and the chirps of the morning birds. But on this particular morning, his routine is disrupted when he feels a tug on his flannel pajama pants (he's picked up a few things from the prince and they're warm which is nice against the Storybrooke chill), before he's joined at the table by his youngest son.

The young boy looks lost in thought, his eyebrow furrowed in the same manner that mimics his father, his chin resting on the edge of the table. Much to Emma and everyone's amusement, the young boy (from birth) has turned out to be Killian's mini-me, both in physical appearance and mannerisms.

"Hot chocolate, son?"

The young lad shares his mother and his half brother's love for the heart-warming, sweet-tooth drink, dashed with a sprinkle of cinnamon.

Liam nods his head vigorously, whatever troubling him quickly forgotten with the words of his favorite drink. Killian stands up from the table and grabs some milk from the fridge before heating it up on the stove. From behind him, he can hear the quiet hums of the old sea-faring tunes he used to sing to Liam as lullabies. He glances over his shoulder and finds the young boy softly singing as he stares outside the window, his small feet dangling from the chair as he swings them back and forth.

Once the milk steams, he grabs the cocoa powder and begins stirring it in, as he questions his son. "Something on your mind, lad?

He's met with the sound of silence, one he knows quite well- similar to Emma (and himself,but he won't admit it) young Liam's quietly brood quietly brooding over the troubles that seem to be turning and tumbling around in his mind. Killian isn't one to push and he'll gladly wait until Liam seems ready to talk. He pours the steaming chocolate drink into a mug, similar to his, and sprinkles a dash of cinnamon on top, before carrying it over to the table. Placing it in front of his son, winks, "Drink up me hearties-"

"Yo ho!" Liam chimes in, wrapping his fingers around the mug- the same way he's seen his Papa done innumerable times. Killian chuckles at the young boy's enthusiasm for piracy (taken after his old man) and takes a sip from his cup, before gazing out at the water, the calm dance of the waves as they hit the rocks against the shore.

"Papa?"

Killian turns his gaze from the water to the young boy sitting in front of him. "Aye?"

"Is it okay if I stay home and go with you to the docks today?" The young boy hesitantly asks his father- his hopeful look tugging at Killian's heartstrings. It's almost enough to sway Killian to acquiesce, but he pauses, knowing that Emma wouldn't be too pleased with him.

"Hmmmm….but what about your school?"

"That's okay, Papa! I can just go tomorrow!" Liam offers as a compromise, his little head nodding at the brilliancy of this plan.

"But, lad, your first day of school is today. Not tomorrow." Killian sets down the mug, his perceptiveness did come in handy when it came to reading people, but most especially his family. He can sense that perhaps young Liam is feeling less enthused about the docks and more anxious about heading to school.

Liam stares down at his mug, watching the swirls of chocolate as they mingle with the sprinkles of cinnamon. He doesn't want to look up because he knows that when he does and he meets his father's eyes, he'll start crying. He doesn't want to do that because he's supposed to be brave, like Henry, like Mama, like Papa.

"Liam.." Killian's soft voice, gently coaxes the young boy to reveal what's on his mind, his true intent of wanting to go to the docks today.

He's never been able to hide anything from his Papa, even times when he knows that he's bound to get in trouble. He hasn't been able to sleep the past two nights, turning and tossing around in his bed, reciting the names of the constellations in his head (Papa and Henry taught them to him while sailing), his little stomach fluttering with more nerves than excitement. All of his feelings have finally caught up to him in addition to his lack of sleep and the tears just spill forth as the cries wrack his little body.

Killian's heart aches at the sight of his son sobbing- even when the young lad was a little babe, he found it heartbreaking to let him cry. He gently moves his chair over to Liam's side and rubs the young lad's back, whispering words of reassurance, in hopes to provide some comfort to his son's ails.

Once Liam's cries turn to whimpers and soft hiccups, he looks up, meeting Killian's concerned gaze. Killian tugs on his right ear, the little motion between the two of them that says I'm listening, and tilts his head and waits.

All of Liam's fears come rushing out, quickly, his words blending in together- he doesn't stop to even take a breath, until his father tells him, to stop and breathe.

His worries about not making friends, about being away from mama and papa, about what if the teacher doesn't like him. His voice breathless once again as he relays this all to his father. Once he's finished all that he's wanted to say, Killian hands him his mug of hot chocolate, no longer steaming, but still warm, and gestures for him to drink. All the crying and the explaining have made him quite thirsty so he takes a long and large gulp.

"Liam David Jones. Do you know who you were named after?" Killian leans forward, resting his chin in his hand.

"Liam for Uncle Liam, your brother, Papa. And David for Grandpa, Mama's Papa," Liam answers slowly.

"Aye. And both of those men are two of the strongest, bravest, most pure of heart men I know. But do you want me to share with you a secret?"

"Aye."

"They've been scared and nervous before too. It's a normal feeling lad, when you venture into uncharted and unknown lands. Your uncle was nervous and scared for his first day on the Jewel of the Realm. Way before he was the captain, when he was a young lad, a bit older than Henry, working as the ship's swabbie. Likewise, your grandfather too felt the same when he was a shepherd, who had to muster up the courage and fight off what would his his first or many dragons. So you see lad, even the bravest have their own fears they have to confront."

"So you're saying it's okay that I'm scared?" Liam asks softly.

Killian nods, as he watches his son take in all that he's just told him.

"But just like Uncle Liam and Grandpa, I'll be okay?" Liam quietly ponders.

"Aye, more than okay, son." Killian's smile is enough to appease the young boy's fears and his heart feels lighter once he sees the young boy relax and go back to drinking his hot chocolate.

It's a bittersweet moment for him. His happiness is met with a small hint of sadness that his young boy is about to make his first venture into the world and that Liam won't always need him.

As he stands with Emma, before they wave him off into the classroom, Liam reaches his arms out for a hug, which he gladly accepts. He ruffles the young lad's hair and reminds him to practice good form, which Liam whispers back.

* * *

Leaning against the side of the car, David hears the school bell ring and he waits to see the moppy black hair amongst the school children exiting the building. He sees Liam bound out of the building, waving goodbye to the new friends he's made on his first day, and he greets his grandson with a fierce hug.

"Hey buddy! How was your first day of school?"

His simple question is met with the chattering of an excited five year old, ready to share every detail of his day. Leading them to the car, he listens as Liam sprouts off different facts about his teacher, the class pet (a bunny, how cute), the people he sits with, the craft they did. He buckles Liam in, before they make their way to Granny's to meet up with the rest of the family.

As they drive over, he notices a hush come over Liam. Glancing in the rear view mirror, he sees Liam staring outside the window, so he asks if everything's alright.

"Grandpa. I gotta tell you something."

"All ears, buddy."

"This morning, I didn't want to go to school. I was scared and wanted to stay home with Papa. But he said that it was okay to be scared because Grandpa, you once were scared, but you're- you're one of the bravest men Papa knows! You're Prince Charming!"

David laughs at the awe that goes along with Liam naming his enchanted forest moniker. "You know Liam, your Papa's one smart guy. It's okay that you were scared and that you didn't want to go at first, but you know what? I'm proud of you because even though you were scared, you found the courage to go and face your fears."

"Grandpa, do you ever think I can be as brave as you?" Liam asks hopefully.

"As brave as me, and your Uncle Liam, and your Papa combined!" His reply must be pretty good because it's met with laughter from the backseat.

* * *

Once they enter Granny's, Liam immediately runs over to his parents and his grandmother. His excitement barrels him forward and he's swept up into a hug by his mother and father. Later that evening when Liam is in Emma's arms as they head out of the diner, Killian runs up to David and thanks him for picking up the young boy from school.

"You know, Liam mentioned something to me on our way home. He said you told him that I was one of the bravest men you know. I told him I always knew his father was a smart cookie."

"Smart what, mate? Did you say cookie?"

Waving him off, "It's an expression. Doesn't matter. Anyways, I'm really honored that you think of me in that way."

"I once told you when we were back in Neverland that you would get along well with my brother, Liam. I truly meant it, mate. You both are two of the most stubborn arses I know."

Killian looks over at Liam up ahead with Emma before he continues. "But you also are brave, and strong, and loyal. You fight for what's right and I want my son to grow up and be like that."

"He will be. He has you to look up to, to guide him, and show him the way." Killian nods, humbly, as David claps him on the back.

"If you two are done your little bromance moment, anyone mind getting the door for me?" Emma teased from in front of them, head tilted to the side, a content smile gracing her face, her son in her arms, snoring softly on her shoulder.

"Come on, ol' man, we gotta get the little pirate to bed." David would never hesitate for the opportunity to tease his friend of his advanced age.

A small smile, one of fondness and nostalgia, softly lit up Killian's face as he watched David jog up to Emma.

It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if his son ended up being a little prince. Perhaps even a pirate prince- but with a name like Liam David, one thing's certain- his son will definitely be one stubborn arse.

 **AN: Did you see the little Harry Potter easter egg I put in here? What did you think? Did you want to just give little Liam a hug and tell him everything was going to be okay? Writing this made me really miss Liam :( Are there any OUAT characters you wish we could see again? Let me know in your review!**


	4. More than Fear

**AN: Thanks everyone for your reviews! I love hearing them and hearing from you :)**

 ** _More than Fear_**

The first time he notices Killian's weird behavior is during their family breakfast at the diner. Emma and Snow are occupied by little baby Neal blowing little raspberries, the newest thing he's learned how to do. Their cooing and aweing attract other ladies dining at the establishment to stop by their table. He turns his attention over to Killian to ask him about grabbing a pint at the Rabbit Hole after work when he finds the pirate anxiously drumming his fingers on the table, his attention elsewhere. When he says Killian's name to bring him back, he feels bad startling the poor guy sitting across the table from him. Killian flinches in his seat, causing him to bang his leg against the bar under the dining table. A loud curse escapes his lips and his ears redden in embarrassment for the whole diner grows quiet. Emma's attention is immediately diverted and she fusses over him. Once she's ascertained that he's alright, she teases Killian that she needs her 300 year old pirate in one piece.

-/-

The second time he notices it is when Emma leaves him and Killian in the living room to help out Snow with dinner. Though his attention is on the movie playing in front of them, he notices from the corner of his eye, Killian bouncing his leg in a frenzied manner as he sits on the couch.

He clears his throat to try and gain Killian's attention, not wanting to alarm him like he did last time.

"Killian, everything alright?" He hasn't heard anything to make him different from Snow. In fact, his wife revealed to him that Emma told Killian she loved him. Not exactly the type of information a father needs to know, but as long as Emma was happy, he was too.

The young man (Killian was hundreds of years older than himself, but was courting his daughter so young man he was) turned to face him, his eyes wide as saucers as he shook his head at him. "Aye, mate. Why do you ask?"

"Just checking that you and Emma are okay." He couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth. He only prayed that the pirate's words wouldn't scar him or make him lose his appetite.

"Mate, are you seriously asking me if me and your daughter are in order?" A teasing grin slowly unfurling on Killian's face, and David inwardly groaned. Thankfully, he was saved from that conversation by Snow calling them for dinner. He was sure that his poor wife was seriously confused for the passionate kiss he gave her as they got to the table; as well as the thank you he whispered into her ear as he pulled away.

-/-

The third time it happens is when Grumpy runs into their office telling them there's been an emergency. Emma quickly sprints in front of them and he claps Killian on the back as they make their way. He notices that Killian's back stiffens at the contact and he can't help but felt a pang in his heart that feels a lot like sadness- is this the start to losing a friend?

-/-

The fourth time he sees it sparks a revelation for David. The nervous glances, the jittering of his leg, the anxious drumming of his fingers, the nervous swallows- he's seen those before. Hell, he's lived through this before and he knows firsthand how hard it is to live a life like this. Constantly feeling the prickle of needles on the back of your neck, the feeling of having to always be on your guard, the feeling of an anchor dropping a heavy weight sitting at the pit of your stomach. And now he's pretty sure he knows why there's a flicker of fear followed by guilt that passes through Killian's eyes whenever David's in the room.

The next morning, he swings by the Jolly early, two to-go cups in hand, and yells out for Killian. He doesn't dare knock on the door- he doesn't need any more reminders that his daughter is sleeping there. Killian meets him up on the deck and he hands the sleepy pirate one of the cups. They settle sitting on opposite cargo boxes, neither of them taking a drink from their cups. One pensive in thought as to how he wants to begin the conversation, the other trying his best not to find a reason to bolt off the ship or scurry back downstairs.

"I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone before. Not even Snow."

Killian looks up from staring at his cup, puzzled as to what the prince has chosen to reveal, especially what he's chosen to reveal to him.

"I used to have this nightmare- had it many nights that it started to feel real. We were back in the Enchanted Forest, in the castle, and I walk by Emma's room, or what would have been her room. Her crib's there- the unicorn mobile, the enchanted wardrobe- all of it, as if the curse never happen-as if I never had to give her up. And then Emma comes up to me, same age as she is now, and she tells me she's nervous because it's her first ball and she needs me to teach her how to dance." David looks over at Killian, a wistful look lingering in his eyes, before he continues to the more painful part of the story.

"We dance and no surprise, she's a natural like her mother." Killian smiles, remembering his dance with Emma back on their adventure in the Enchanted Forest. She truly was a natural- although hesitant in her steps at first, by the end of the night, her graceful glides and movement spoke as if she had been doing this her whole life.

"It's everything I wanted for her, right? But she reminds me that this isn't real. That she doesn't have this or any of it because I failed her. I failed her as a father. I couldn't protect her or save her and then I lose her- she slips right through my fingers and she's gone." The pain is evident in David's voice as he remembers placing Emma into that wardrobe twenty-something years ago.

"For a while, I didn't even want to sleep anymore because I knew that as soon as I closed my eyes, I would find myself back in that room again. Seeing the hollow look in Emma's eyes as she told me once more that I failed her, feeling like my throat was being squeezed tight by the guilt consuming me, and watching her disappear from me and I'm powerless to stop it. I can't protect her." David stops himself with a shaky breath, all of these feelings that he thought he had overcome and dealt with were evidently still weighing down on him.

"Dave-" Killian wasn't sure what to say- he truly felt for the prince. Much of what David had revealed struck a chord with Killian. Seems he and the prince carried with them similar wounds.

David put up a hand to stop Killian from speaking even more- he needed to get these words out, he needed to let Killian know that he understood.

"It was hard to be around Emma after that. Every time I saw her- I felt this sharp pang in my chest- a reminder that I failed- that I didn't keep the promise that I made to Snow to protect our family. The promise that I made to myself to do whatever it too to keep my family safe- to give them everything I could. And that now that I had her back, I would fail her again and lose her forever. But this time, I wouldn't be able to wake up from that."

David bowed his head down in shame before he softly continued, "I'm not going to kill you Killian and I'm sorry that my actions in that book have caused you to be nervous around me. I just want you to know that I understand. I know the feeling of having to always look behind your shoulder, the feeling of waiting for the next blow to come, even the feeling of guilt that comes after the fear."

Silence laid between the two, each of them stewing in their own thoughts until Killian softly spoke up.

"I know you're not going to kill me, Dave. It's hard because seeing you reminds me how I broke that promise- to be a survivor. The promise I gave to Emma, that she didn't have to worry about me."

Killian took a deep breath, the reality of what happened to him, spilling forth from his lips. "I died in that blasted book. As I felt the sword go through me, the pain etched on my face wasn't from that blow. It was from the pain I felt coursing through my heart that was threatening to consume me whole. In that world, I didn't know who Emma was- she and Henry were mere strangers who quite literally stumbled into my life one day. It felt like I knew them, but i couldn't place where or how. The sadness in Emma's eyes haunted me even though I didn't know her or even what I was to her. I recognized that look though- it was the show of pain from being left behind, of losing someone. It wasn't until after we woke up from our entrapment that I realized that I failed her- I couldn't keep the one thing I promised her. It's the one thing I'm good at-surviving. But, I'm terrified that in this world, I'll fail her as well."

"You won't fail her." David's encouraging words put a smile on Killian's face. He understood what Killian was trying to say- the wound too fresh to completely reopen, but perhaps the healing process could now start, for both of them. He could have easily asked Killian for more details, but it wasn't necessary.

"And you won't lose her." Killian looks over at the prince, both of their hearts lightened from these dark thoughts that consumed their souls. He silently nods, thanking the prince for sharing with him- for trusting him with that information.

David tentatively puts his hand out, and Killian shakes it, both of them reaching a new level of understanding between the two. Killian raises his cup to David's, "Cheers?"

"Cheers."

 _(And with that, the two shared their first of many early morning life chats, goat milk being their drink of choice for such occasion.)_


End file.
